


Through the Fields of Faron, Over the Mountains of Eldin

by CahiraCelosial



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: An AU where Hunk and Pidge go adventuring together in the universe of BOTW."Though we travel the world over to find the beautiful, we must carry it with us or we find it not."-Ralph Waldo Emerson





	1. Beginnings found in Hateno

Pidge woke up with the sun. She never really _liked _mornings, but when you grow up in a tiny town and your dad runs an inn? You don't really have a choice to get up early. Especially when you're the one at the front desk. Sometimes she thought it was a miracle she got to sleep at all. But that's neither here nor there.

That morning however, turned out to be one where she was _glad_ she had to get up early. Because that day, if she wasn't up early, well... Let's just say things wouldn't have gone well.

* * *

Pidge got up and dressed in her normal outfit. A long dress in muted browns, with deep green accents. She hated the thing. How are you supposed to adventure in a dress? Sometimes she contemplated running away to that town in the desert- what was it called again?- because the people there didn't make you wear dark colors. They didn't make you run an inn's front desk just because you were a girl. But she didn have that kind of money. Yet. 

"Just the rest of my life of working this place, and I'll have enough tips saved up to get out of here. This place is the worst. No, Dad can't even give me a decent pay. He _has_ to keep me on for basically slave labor and doesn't even have the decency to give me an interesting job." 

Then she heard a thump on the doorstep. "I swear, if this is _another_ stupid teenage boy who got drunk and collapsed here, I am going to scream." 

But it wasn't. It was a traveler dressed in yellow. Well, that was what color the tunic was supposed to be. The man had bled so bad that most of the garment was stained a crusty reddish-brownish color. "Oh, Din," she whispered. "Matt, Dad, I kinda need you!" she shouted. Pidge was by no means a weak woman, especially in spirit, but she wasn't strong enough to carry this guy. No, her older brother Matt was always in charge of taking those drunk boys somewhere. 

As she was waiting for Matt, she did a precursory wound assesment. She was actually pretty good at first aid. She had learned it from that strange little girl who lived at the top of the hill. I mean she was really strange, but those devices! The were so cool. Almost like magic, but not quite. Anyway. It was pretty bad. The traveler was had an arterial wound in his left leg that- thankfully- he had the sense to tourniquet. He was still bleeding quite a bit though. Probably passed out from blood loss. "MATT, DAD! NOW!! THERE IS AN INJURED TRAVELER, AND IF WE DON"T HELP HIM, HE COULD DIE! SO I DON'T _CARE_ WHAT I'M INTERRUPTING, GET YOUR SORRY SELVES OVER HERE!" 

"Yeesh, Katie, you don't have to yell!"

"Yes, Dad, I do. I do have to yell when you don't take me seriously enough to come when I call you the _first time! _Anyway, he collapsed on the doorstep not five minutes ago. Arterial wound on left leg, lots of other bleeding, probably collapsed from blood loss, maybe complete and utter exhaustion." She paused. "Also, you're supposed to call me Pidge." 

"Alright," he said, with a resigned look on his face. "Would it be alright if we put him in your room?"

"It's the closest. Why not? I'll get the stretcher."

* * *

Less than five minutes later, the traveler was safe on a bed recovering. Matt and Pidge had bandaged him up, Pidge double-checking all of Matt's work. _All _of it. She was a bit of a perfectionist. 

"Hey, Pidge, I'm going to take care of your job today. Watch over him, okay? I'd offer to do it, but, honestly, you need a break from dealing with people. Don't let him die, kay?" 

Pidge smiled a little. "Matt, I love you and all, but did you really think I'd let him die?"

* * *

Yeah, she regretted not grabbing a book or something. Taking care of an unconcious guy was not exactly her idea of fun. It was also a little bit depressing. I mean, he was kind of ruggedly handsome, and stuff, but Pidge wasn't one for love at first sight stuff. Especially when one of the two is scudding unconcious. So, yeah, that's a thing. But about noon, the man stirred. 

"Stupid... Stupid moblins."

"Oh! You're finally up!" Pidge said. "I was worried about you. Don't worry about what happened, we'll deal with that later. What matters is that you're safe. Anyway, I'm Pidge. You are?"

"Hunk."

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow"

"Nice. I like Green. Favorite animal?"

And so the conversation went for about ten minutes, at which point Pidge got them both some food. Her mothers famous Veggie Cream Soup. Then the game continued on as it had been. Surprisingly, the two had a lot in common. Hunk was an adventurer, but he was looking for a place to settle down for a few months, see how that life suited him. They both liked books, but not romance novels, both liked lynels- from a distance, of course, and the list went on and on. at the end of the day, Hunk tried to leave the inn, but Pidge legit threatened to sit on him to keep him there. "You're not completely healed yet. Stay here until you're better. We can get you a room, and you will stay here at least a week, free of charge. But you are not going to leave yet. And that's final. And I get the final say in first aid related areas."

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"Come on, Pidge, I know you like him. Just tell him!"

"Yes, tell a guy I _just freaking met_ I like him is a _perfect idea._ NO. N. O."

"Well at least admit the whole 'you're-not-completely-healed' thing is just a ploy to keep him here!"

"It's not!" Pidge says blushing furiouly. "I am actually genuinely concerened!"

Matt raises his eyebrows. "And?"

"I do want him to stay here a while, but not because I like him! Because this is a great place. Now if you'll excuse me, sleep is calling." 

Unfortunately, she ran into Hunk on the stairs. "Oh! Hehe. Hey, Hunk, you didn't happen to hear that conversation, did, you?"

"You two were literally shouting at each other."

"Umm... Matt is crazy someti-"

She was cut off by one of Hunk's fingers being touched to her lips. "Pidge," he said in that gentle voice of his, "you don't have to mask your emotions. Because Pidge, I was looking for someone like you."

"M-me?"

"Yeah. Pidge, you don't realize how perfect you are. You have an adventurous spirit, a beautiful heart, and a smile that can bring light to even the darkest places. You are brave and intelligent. You don't stick to the mold. And quite frankly, that was what saved my life." And with that, he leaned down and kissed her.


	2. So, where to next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original copy of this, I was trying to give clues to the world in the first of these two, but in the second, I just didn't care. So that would be why there were fewer references to the world last chapter.

Hunk woke up with the dawn and started to cook breakfast. At least, that was his plan. His leg started throbbing really badly, which hurt _alot._ So, being the intelligent Hylian he was, sat down, and waited for Pidge to wake up. But he did sit down by the cookpot. And he started making some 'throw-stuff-together-soup' which required no effort and an occasional stir. And who knows? The sound and smell of the soup simmering just might wake his girlfriend. It did. As soon as the food was boiling Pidge woke up.

"Morning, Hunk," she said, yawning and stretching. "How's your leg doing?"

"Awful. Hence the reason we're having soup."

"Give me a minute." She disappeared into her tent for a few minutes, and then came out with a potion. "Drink this. It's a simple painkiller. Simple, but effective." Knowing Pidge, it probably wasn't all that simple. Well, to a normal traveler at least, but she was a supergenius. So Hunk drank it.

The best way to describe what happened next is probably just two words: sweet relief! It cut the pain in half, but didn't leave him drowsy. "Pidge, I love you. This is amazing." 

"I love you too, Hunk. I take it the potion worked?"

"Like a charm."

"Nice. You'd be surprised at the power of a hearty radish."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I made you go to all the trouble. I wish I hadn't gotten attacked by those moblins. Moblins! If I can't fight off a couple of those, how am I supposed to protect you!" 

"They were silver, and equipped with good weaponry, from what you've told me, and I don't blame you for losing to those. I'm pretty sure even the Hero of the Wild lost to 'em every once in a while. And I can protect myself fairly well, thank you very much!"

"Sorry, Pidgeon. So. Where to next? (After breakfast of course!) Gerudo town? Goron mountain? Kokiri Forest? The Great Plateu?"

"Gerudo town? But you wouldn't be able to go in!"

"But I can go to the bazaar and buy some good food. And I know how much you've wanted to visit. And if necessary, I can wait outside for you."

"Okay. But first, I need to get myself some rupees. Do you expect me to go into Gerudo Town and _not_ get a gerudo outfit, maybe some jewelry. And then maybe some for Matt to give the girls he likes? No, he'd be out in five minutes."

"Deal. I've got a LOT of stuff we don't need, like these boko guts."

"Don't sell all of 'em. I need about five boko parts. That should give me enough to make you plenty painkiller for the trek there."

"Yes, shorting me 25 rupees, which will let you make some potions that will save me from crippling pain is _such_ a big deal, and I am _so_ upset about it," Hunk replied, and if you were to ask pidge, she'd say it was drier than Gerudo desert.

She smirked. "But, in return for the painkiller, tomorrow, we get eggs."

"You got it, Pidge. But you better help me find them."

"Ugh. Fiiiine," she groaned with a wink.

"I love you, my little Pidgeon."

"I love you too, Goron King"


	3. At the store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite duo goes to a store and meets some old friends.

Pidge and Hunk walked into the store. Normally, they foraged their own food, but they had a little bit of extra money and hunk really wanted to make some creamy seafood soup, and they just needed some milk and then they’d be set. And hey, why not see what else they had to get some dessert or something? (Hunk would probably send Pidge out to start the fire under the cookpot at that point. He wanted dessert to be a surprise.)

As they were browsing through the food, trying to decide which fish to get because they had so many varieties, and Hunk was not going to let this opportunity slip away, a pair of travelers walked in. Normally, he’d just ignore them, but they were arguing very loudly, and it was bugging Pidge, who had a lot of experience dealing with loud people, so he turned around to ask the two to stop. 

“You’re such an idiot!” one of the two said. “Why am I still traveling with you?”

“Because you think I’m awesome?” the other of the two replied.

“No! I only left with you because you said we’d find treasure and gems! I wanted to get some to give to Miri! And have we found any?”

Hunk cut in. “Hey guys, sorry to bug you, but could you quiet down? It’s started to really get annoying.”

“Sure,” the first person said. “We’re really sorry, right, Lance?” 

“Uh huh. We’ll quiet down.” 

“Wait, is that you, Hunk?” The first person asked.

“Yeah, it is. How’d you… Oh, Keith! How’ve you been?”

“Pretty good. Anyway, who’s that girl you were talking with earlier?”

“Pidge, my girlfriend. Want to meet her?”

So Hunk dragged the two over to the fish bins. 

“Hey Pidge, this is my friend, Keith and his traveling companion, Lance.”

“Oh, hey. Long time no see, Lance. Nice to meet you, Keith.”

“I thought your name was Katie,” Lance said. 

“Yes, because, I, as an extreme tomboy, will go by an extremely girly name my entire life.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s been a year. I go by Pidge now. Anyway, how’s your adventuring been going?” 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Keith and Hunk asked at the same time. 

“Yeah,” Pidge answered. “He grew up in the same town I did. I swear, he showed up passed out on the inn’s doorstep every other week for like, two years before he left to adventure. I hated him. He flirted with everyone, and was annoyingly loud. My brother loved him though. So, you know Keith, Hunk?”

“Yeah. My mom was a baker, and a lot of kids liked to try and find an excuse to come over. She made killer honey candy. Keith looked lonely one day as he came in, so I talked to him. He didn’t really have many other friends because he was so introverted and shy, so I dragged him out on ‘adventures,’ little things like exploring the woods by our town and finding the fairy fountain, playing in the stream. Little kid stuff. It was fun.”

“It was, your mom packed amazing sack lunches.”

“Oh, don’t even pretend you didn’t enjoy the adventures themselves. I distinctly remember you  _ loving _ the day we slipped behind Old Man Foo’s house and beat up his training dummy with sticks.”

Pidge rolled her eyes at this. “Dorks,” she said. “Anyway, do we have enough food for them, Hunk?”

He disappeared for a moment, then came back, his arms full of food. “We do now. No way are we going to encounter childhood friends and not make them dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally, Lance and Keith were just supposed to be a cameo, but then I wanted to make them childhood friends with one of the duo, and then this happened. Thanks to my friend who I'll call Tamatoa because I don't have any other ideas for a fake name for the idea of mentioning Keith and Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was writing this originally from my one-shot collection, posted one continuation there and decided to give it it's own story. So here it is, enjoy, blah, blah, blah.


End file.
